


Sleepover

by negasonicteenageimagines (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Ellie's an Emotionally Stunted Babe, F/F, Flirting, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, but she loves you, sleepovers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/negasonicteenageimagines
Summary: Sleepovers with your girlfriend are always nice. The togetherness is always nice.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece!

Sleepovers with your girlfriend, Ellie, were always the best. Her roommate would be at a party, or with family, and the two of you would have her room to yourselves.

Ellie was always an edgelord, but she was, of course, a little different when it was just the two of you. Touched you more, like if she didn’t, you were going to de-corporealize.

“I’m not leaving,” you tell her one night, arm around your waist and hand touching the small of your back as the two of you lay together. 

“I- I know,” she says. “We just.. We see a lot of people lose the ones they- They.. Y’know.. And they always say they wish they could hold them one more time, they really do.”

“I’ve seen it,” you reply quietly, a little surprised at what she’d said.

Ellie continues: “They say they wish they could tell the person they cared about- girlfriend, boyfriend, best friend, wife, husband, child, anyone.. How much they cared about them one last time.. And I don’t want to be like that one day, Y/N. I really, really don’t.” She sounds a bit shy, like she was scared you were going to make fun of her.

Her declaration actually flusters you a little, but you’re the one that’s able to drop the word she couldn’t before, which gives you a little bit of an advantage.

“I love you, too,” you tell her, and she grins, pulling you closer.

“That’s good,” she says, sounding quite relieved, and you giggle.

“S’only good?” you tease, giving a cheeky grin.

“Stop,” she whines.

“Make me,” you reply, and she looks at you with a raised eyebrow.

_Oh jeez._

Suddenly, she’s on top of you, your arms pinned down.

Your breath hitches when her hands move from your arms to slide down your body.

She smirks, and then begins... TICKLING YOU!

You scream in joy, laughing.

“No! Agh! Stop it! Agh!” you complain, but you’re laughing so much that she can’t take you seriously. You can’t even take yourself seriously. You try to wriggle out of her grip, but her knees have your thighs locked in place. You’re at her mercy.

Eventually, she stops. You gasp for air after all that laughter.

“I love you, Y/N L/N, you know that, right?” She asks you.

“Yeah. I love you, too,” you remind her.

“That’s-”

Your eyes meet, and the two of you begin laughing again, remembering what just happened.

Sleepovers with your girlfriend, Ellie, were always the best.


End file.
